


Nobody else can take me higher

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse in later chapters, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asgard doesn't judge orentation, Multi, Null!Nat, Omega!Steve, Porn With Plot, Still-born baby, There will be porn in later chapters, You'll see later that Damon is a jackass, alpha!Phil, much - Freeform, omega!Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon, one of the babies decided to get bold enough and start coming out. For Steve, it was a blessing, and a curse, since pain shot up his spine as the baby began to crown. Sweat beaded up and dripped down his forehead, and he could just barely make out Tony kissing away and his soothing voice telling him how good he was doing through his exclamations of pure pain. Oh it hurt. This kid was HUGE. Steve was about ready to give up and tell the damn doctor to take the next kid out via C-Section, because this was fucking painful. But soon the pain subsided and he heard a baby cough and begin to cry.</p><p>                                  -:-:-:-</p><p>In which Steve and Tony have a baby girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little bundles of joy

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons

Midnight hit and Steve was still in labor. The fraternal twins that he was going to give birth to were giving the Omega some difficulty, even with the serum’s help to adjust to the extreme conditions. All Tony could do was hold his mate’s hand. His instinct to protect his omega from the source of the extreme pain is what kept him in that delivery room. But because of the situation, he was rendered helpless and it just about killed him. Soon, one of the babies decided to get bold enough and start coming out. For Steve, it was a blessing, and a curse, since pain shot up his spine as the baby began to crown. Sweat beaded up and dripped down his forehead, and he could just barely make out Tony kissing away and his soothing voice telling him how good he was doing through his exclamations of pure pain. Oh it hurt. This kid was HUGE. Steve was about ready to give up and tell the damn doctor to take the next kid out via C-Section, because this was fucking painful. But soon the pain subsided and he heard a baby cough and begin to cry. Steve panted and looked up, “It’s an Omega girl.” chimed the doctor as he clipped the umbilical cord and handed off the baby to a nurse to go get cleaned up. The soldier got only a minutes reprieve when the next baby came out as well, much to his dismay. This one went smoother than the last, but it was suspicious. Steve knew something was up and he looked to the doctor for answers, “W-What happened? W-What wrong?” he asked worriedly. The doctor looked at him with sympathetic eyes, “I’m sorry. But this one is a still born....”

 

That’s where Steve lost it. He clung to Tony and he just sobbed. And all the Alpha could do was try to console him. But it seemed like his efforts were futile and they were escorted back to the room with a solemn aura within the room. Soon their baby girl was brought in, all clean and swaddled and handed off to Steve, who gently held her, but it was like he was clinging to her for dear life, and she just cooed at him. Tony smiled at the two, “You know, we do need a name.” Steve returned the grin, and the other Avengers filed in to oggle at the new parents. Phil and Clint stepped forward with their baby boy Damon swaddled in Clint’s arms, “She’s beautiful. Do you know what she is?” the archer asked cheerfully.

 

“Yes,” Steve replied with an excited look in his eyes.

 

“Well? What is her name?” they all seemed to chime in at once, and Tony playfully wrangled them, “Calm down! Let him tell you!” and they all quieted down after a unanimous chuckle.

  
Steve then cleared his throat, “Her name is Peggy Kristin Stark.” he replied with a proud purr coating his voice. Tony kissed his forehead, “I for one,think that is a very fitting name babe.”


	2. Sixteen years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's grown into an absolutely brilliant young scholar and Damon is on their high school foot ball team.

Sixteen years have passed and the two kids are in their junior year of high school. Peggy was brilliant in all things Tech, Chemistry, and English. She was literally a miniature Tony. Er, minus the whole English thing. Words have never been Tony's thing. Damon was a running back on their high school football team. But with Peggy’s age, comes her first heat. Tony had gotten her some high quality toys similar to Steve’s since the big guy has trouble coming on his own with just his fingers. The rest of the Avengers had planned to be out of the house when the heat hit, well, all except for Sam (who was a beta), and Damon.

Well, little did Tony know, Peggy had gone to school anyways and around noon he got a phone call from her school saying that she was in heat and needed to go home. God she was so much like Steve it wasn't even funny.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes sir?” came the tinny British voice of the AI.

“Cancel my 12:30. I have to go get Peggy and Lunch hour traffic is terrible, especially on a Friday.”

“Yes Sir. When you bring her home shall I set up her room so that no one gets in without their fingerprints being scanned for their DNA, leaving out any unbound Alphas Sir?” he asked smoothly.

“Actually, that’s a good idea. But put the security systems in her lab. It’s the coolest place for her and we put a Heat panic room type thing in there.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Thanks Jarvis.

“It’s no problem Sir.” And with that the Alpha grabbed his black trench, slid it on over the sweatpants and muscle shirt he was wearing, and arranged for Happy to help him go pick up his more than likely miserable baby girl. Normally, he’d go get her alone, but she was in heat, and she’d more than likely seek comfort from Tony by means of snuggles, and he very well can’t do that while driving.

Once they picked up the distressed Stark heir, she immediately began snuggling her dad seeking comfort, which he eagerly gave. And on the plus side, since he was bonded and she was his daughter, he wasn't bothered by it and even though he smelled it, his body reacted to it much like a beta would. When they got home, he had Happy pull in through the garage since it was closest to the labs and the service elevators went right to them. And Tony say that his latest rush delivery for Peggy came in, so he had his driver bring in the discreetly marked box to her lab and Tony set the teen up for about 1-2 weeks of a killer first heat, then he left, sensing through his bond that Steve had started his own heat as well.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Peggy worked the vibe furiously into herself, so goddamn close to her orgasm, but unable to cum. She whined out of heavy sexual frustration, her sanity slowly spiraling out of control to the point where if an Alpha came into the room she’d be nothing but compliant, boneless, and out of her wits.

Meanwhile, outside, Damon heard her cries, moans, and figured out a way to bypass Jarvis and get to that delicious smelling Omega, then fuck her senseless, and breed her like the bitch he believed she was meant to be. Once he was in, the Alpha quickly shed his clothing and bolted to the back room where she was. When he got there, she sight he saw went straight to his cock: There she was, furiously riding a dildo desperately trying to cum. “Peggy.” he said simply, using his Alpha-voice to put a certain edge to her name, and she stopped and looked up at him with unfocused eyes. “Lie down and spread your legs bitch.” he didn't care if the edge on his voice was too hard. All he wanted was to fuck her, and breed her senseless. So, to quell this desire of his, he pulled the toy out and rammed into her furiously causing her to cry. He was hurting her terribly, that she knew. But her biology dictated that she do nothing, since he was an Alpha and the Alpha always knows what’s best. Luckily, Jarvis took note of her cries and how they shifted from loud and frustrated to quiet and pained so quick. The AI notified Tony and Steve, who had just started making out, then in a fury, they bolted to their daughter’s lab. When the two parents saw their now distressed baby girl being heat-raped by Damon, they were goddamn  _furious_. Tony gingerly pulled Peggy off of Damon and shushed her gently while Steve held down the fighting Alpha with his super strength. Amidst the confrontation, Phil and Clint were notified through Jarvis by Tony and when the couple got down there, Phil was _beyond livid_. The agent swooped in, grabbed his teen son by the scruff of the neck and half led, half dragged him out of the room to give him a very, very hard lecture. All the while, Clint stood in the doorway, stunned and shocked at the whole debacle and once he came by his wits again, he immediately went to go help comfort Peggy, and himself since he was so worried about the frail teen. Poor Peggy. All she could do was cry and nuzzle her Omega Uncle and Alpha father as she waited for Steve to join their little snuggle party. And that’s also when Tony decided that his baby girl was going to go on heat suppressants to help prevent a repeat of this debacle again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy and I lost my muse for a while. But I plan on updating semi-regularly again. uvu


	3. There's Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Nat have a heart-to-heart, and Damon is an asshole.

About two weeks later, Peggy’s heat blew over with no more incidents. Thank god. But there was trouble brewing with Damon. At school, he’d try pulling her into the boy’s bathroom to force his bitter tasting mouth against hers, or make attempts forcefully mark her. At home, he’d try forcing her into an empty bedroom, but lucky for her, one of their parents always monitored their moves through Jarvis, and they were able to intervene.

A few days later, Nat walked into the gym and saw Peggy on the elliptical, struggling to keep pace. It was clear that Steve’s new genetic code didn’t follow through to his omega half. Peggy was doing good for someone with her thin frame, but that wasn’t all that the spy noticed. There were cuts, healing burn marks, and bruises all over her pale skin. “Peggy, who hurt you?” she asked softly, startling Peggy and causing the Stark girl to nearly fall off the elliptical. “N-Nothing. I-It was an accident.” she stammered out, not holding the spy’s soft, empathetic gaze. This was one of the times the spy wouldn’t use her interrogation skills. She wanted Peggy to tell her openly, because she’d been in a similar predicament once before, when SHIELD hadn’t put her on their radar yet. 

“Malyutka, come here a moment.” Natasha mused softly, taking a spot in the corner where the yoga station was and she sat on her own mat. “Alright.” the omega mused softly, following the nullified spy and sat in front of her on the mat. “I want you to be honest with me. What is said here, will never leave as long as you promise me something.”  
“Wh-What is it?” she asked softly, looking up at her with oddly colored gaze.  
“Fight back whenever you can. Don’t let it consume you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Natasha sighed and a sad smile appeared on her face, “Because I was in a similar situation a long time ago.” Peggy’s eyes widened, in soft surprise. “Do not fret over it Malyutka. I have healed from it. But will you talk to me? I cannot bear seeing you like this.” she mused softly, then she asked Jarvis to lock down the gym and turn off surveillance.   
“I-I’ll try. But I don’t want him to hurt me any more.”  
“Peggy, you are under my protection. And you always will be. If I catch him in the action I will hurt him several. If asked, I can fake not knowing a thing darling.” she soothed, and stroked Peggy’s cheek gently. That touch spurred Peggy to lean into it gently and she sighed softly. “Were you an Alpha once?” she asked gently.  
“Yes. Yes I was. A Transgender Alpha with Omega female genitals. And if I had my way, you would be mine, but I can no longer bond.” Natasha replied gently. Peggy took in the information and was very on board with the what if scenario. But she also figured out why she was abused before nullifying herself. “I’m sorry about what happened to you Nat...” she paused, sighing gently, “both things.”  
“Peggy, those are now water under the bridge. But I wish to know who has hurt you. Can you tell me Malyutka?”  
“O-Ok. I-it was Damon.”  
Natasha’s eyes closed and her scent oozed a brief but of fury before she shook her head with proved suspicion. “Something about him seemed off to me, and I honestly didn’t want to go near him.”  
“God, I feel so stupid.”  
Natasha did a double take, shocked at the young teen’s answer, “Why is that Malyutka?”  
Peggy sighed, “I-I jus- I should’ve known.”  
“Darling, how could you have known? You two were practically raised together. None of us would’ve known he would grow up to be an Alpha Supremacist. He is a very hard character to read, even by my standards.” Another soft sigh passed through Peggy’s lips, “I-I know. But I do feel like It’s my fault though......”

“Peggy, look at me.” she said sternly, which caused the Omega to comply softly. “No matter what happens, it will never be your fault. Ok?”  
“Y-Yes Ma’am.”  
“And Peggy,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t call me ma’am again. Ok?” Natasha mused with a soft, teasing tone.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, Peggy went to school with a slightly happier attitude since her heart to heart with Natasha. And if anything happened, Natasha volunteered wholeheartedly to help her out should the teen get into a sticky situation. But the minute she saw him, her mood dissolved in the blink of an eye and she began to get scared. Damon saw the brunette with the Shirley   
Temple-esque hairdo, and approached her with a lecherous, sadistic grin, causing her to gulp nervously and a subtle smell fear settled into her scent. “Well hey doll.” he sneered at her. Panic rose in her soft eyes, “H-Hi Damon.” she whimpered, her hackles rising, and the empty hall around them adding to her realization that no one was around to help her, especially if he covered her mouth and led her into the empty bathroom. Which he did. Minus, of course, the mouth covering. And their position in the hall was right under the security cam in it’s blind spot. Luckily, he didn't know her watch had Jarvis, who monitored her vital levels carefully and he alerted the Student Resource Officer, after letting Tony and Phil know of what was going down. 

All three arrived within record time. Tony and Phil sheltered Peggy, while the SRO took ahold of Damon, ranting about how she refused to let her young nephew grow up like him. The police arrested Damon on the spot as soon as they got to the school, and they questioned the adults and some of the students who witnessed the actions of the Football Captain. 

The students shunned Damon, and ratted him out almost immediately. The trial was quick and easy, especially with Jarvis on the Stark's side.

But the now imprisoned alpha had the entire football team wrapped around his finger. And about a week later, they began bullying Peggy, and telling her to take her own life since she was the reason their Captain was in prison. Gradually, the teasing and taunting became too much for Peggy and she began slacking on her work, and spending more time in her room or in her lab when she came home. Everyone noticed her changing behavior, but was helpless as to what was going on. Especially when she stopped surfacing all together


	4. The kidnapping of Peggy Stark-Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down and Peggy's similarities to Tony come to light.

"Daffy, throw up the schemes for the Lady Liberty thrusters, and bring up metal alloy BCK-927. I'm wondering if that might improve the icing problem and add stability so I don't crush metal plates when I land." Peggy mused at her AI, ignoring the trays left at her locked door by her family. No one had access codes to her lab, and not even Jarvis could hack into the female sounding Artificial intelligence. But Peggy was trying to right a wrong still happening. Her father's weapons were still being replicated and distributed. She aimed to take down every single plant.

"Miss, your scans have come back." replied the AI, following the commands of their creator. "There is another base in the Savannah Desert."

"Good. Are we able to stabilize the boots? Because I'm ready to head out."

"Yes. It's being done as we speak."

"Perfect. How is the activity level?"

"Once you get there, it should be little to no activity. So easy clean up."

Peggy grinned. "Great! I should be back before dinner, and do you have the hologram ready?"

"Always do Miss. The boots are now stable and ready for launch. I shall be in touch through your suit, and I monitor you alongside Jarvis within your watch."

"I know Daff. I swear you're my electronic mother." She teased, climbing in the suit and taking off.

If only she was prepared for how wrong this would actually end up.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Peggy arrived at the plant in one piece, only to find that it was owned by HYDRA. Daffy was right, activity was low. So she entered the plant and began disabling the bombs, which were the ones that gave her Daddy the arc reactor. Care would had to be taken here.

She had disabled the bombs but as she took off in her suit, she was caught and one of those same missiles was being launched at her. Peggy couldn't dodge it, and was taken down immediately by the blast, blacking out as the shrapnel invaded her suit and her body.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hours passed, and Peggy still wasn't up for dinner. Steve sighed, neither he, nor Tony could get in to talk to their daughter and her lab was covered in highly reinforced glass that was unable to break. She'd show eventually, but he was still worried and it showed. Not even Nat knew what was going on with Peggy. But she was alive and still functioning. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, in the Desert (about 3 days later):

She slowly came to, nearly hanging by her hands. Right now all she felt was cold air in front of her, and even colder stone at her back. Her body felt numb and heavy, but there was an odd, numb pain right in between her breasts. She tried moving but her entire body wouldn't listen. Was she standing?

No. But was she sitting down?

No.....

Wait.

She was laying down with her hands tied and pulled taut.

Wh...that's when it all came back.

The blast....

The suit.....

The desert.....

The base....

Someone must be operating on her...

About an hour later, she found herself topless and bare on a table with bandages wrapped around her chest. Soon she noticed a young, null African man nearby filing some papers. "Wh-where am I???" She asked with a hoarse voice. 

"You are in a top secret base of Hydra. They are quite upset with you blowing up the plant I believe." he replied with a thick accent, but he had very good English. "C-can you tell me what happened?"

"You was hit with one of the missiles you missed. It hit your suit and destroy it with shrapnel invading your body."

"Wh-what do they w-want from me?"

"Your tech, your body, your death, your father, you name it, they probably want it."

Of course, that's when a Muslim Alpha came in. "Ja'aheel, conversing with the prisoner? You're only supposed to heal her, and monitor her fucking heat cycle. He is ready to breed her like the bitch she is."

"I'm sorry sir. Her heat should be soon. But tell him he has to take greater care around her chest. If he damages or jarrs the mechanism, he could kill her without meaning to."

The Muslim nodded, then turned to Peggy, "Bitch. My...employer wishes for you to make a much better bomb. You shall have until your heat comes, then your body belongs to us and shall become our plaything. Understand?"

"Y-yes...."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Alpha......"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this running in my head for a while, and so i'm like, why the fuck not? Anyways, there may or may not be similarities b/w Tones and his baby girl. I will add the next chp when i can!
> 
> -Trista


End file.
